Girl Meets American Underground
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Lucas and Maya hadn't seen, or even spoken to each other in nearly 5 years, that is until tonight… LUCAYA
1. The girl he was about to shoot was…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

"Lucas," a chubby grey haired man walked up to him "I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything, Sir," Lucas looked up at him "you write my cheques."

"Yes, I do more than that." He chuckled softly, remembering threatening Stanford State University to decline Lucas' application so he wouldn't leave New York and instead would be manipulated into joining his Mafia Gang "Anyway," he pulled him out of the party, standing in a deserted hallway "I trust you remember our agreement?" He asked, a vindictive smile on his face, Lucas wondered how he even got into this mess.

"Yes, Sir, a pay cheque signed for every person effectively eliminated." He hated his job, he was out right murdering people, assassinating them and then making it look like suicide; or worse, his boss would "handle everything", that either meant frame someone else for the murder or bribe the police to "keep their mouths shut" he knew what THAT meant, it was some kind of gentle persuasion shall we call it? Lucas was a serial killer, he could glam it up, call himself an assassin, or even a mobster, but he was just a serial killer, a serial killer caught in a web of lies.

"Don't say it SO loud Friar!" The tall skinny man that had come out of nowhere whispered angrily "Do you want us to all be thrown in jail?"

"No, just you." Lucas thought to himself, thankful he didn't let those particular words slip out his mouth "No, I'm sorry, Sir." Lucas answered respectfully.

"Just don't let it happen again. Okay? Or you'll be the next one on my list. Clear, Friar?" He threatened him.

"Crystal, Sir." Lucas answered.

"Now back to business "There's a woman at this party tonight…" He began.

"A woman?!" Lucas looked shocked, stepping back away from him "Sir, I can't kill a girl, what could she have possibly done wrong?"

"This is no time to be getting feministic views involved, Friar." For someone who was literally the definition of evil, Lucas found it ironic, Barty Biggs, although he doubted that was his real name, actually cared about gender equality, had someone spiked the punch bowl?

"Sorry, Sir." Lucas held his head down in shame before looking down at him "Who would you like me to," he paused, looking around as he made sure no one could hear him "bump off?"

"Finally," Biggs sarcastically applauded "an actual sensible question, follow me." He told him before guiding him to a window where you could see most of the party "Her." He pointed to a short blonde in a black fishtail dress.

"But, but, Sir." Lucas looked shocked "She's pregnant, surely whatever she's done to us isn't worth murdering a child?"

"Did you just defy me?" He eyed Lucas up "Because I PROMISE you, if you kill that, that RODENT," he pointed to the mysterious blonde sipping from a glass of champagne before tipping the rest of it into a plant pot in disgust "I will make it worth your while, and of course if you don't," he cracked his knuckles to intimidate him, two heavy built men suddenly appearing behind Lucas "then that's your choice."

"Okay." Lucas nodded, stepping forward with courage, not even daring to question the boss "May I ask why she must be killed?"

"No, you most certainly cannot!" Biggs raised his voice, completely astounded by Lucas' bravery, either that or just plain stupidity "but I can assure you that THING down there is definitely not innocent." He looked down briefly at the blonde, looking disgusted before he turned back to Lucas. Although, something was different about him, Biggs was sporting a smile and for a moment it felt like Lucas was talking to Pappy Joe "Lucas, Lucas, He pulled him in for a hug, whispering slyly in his ear "have I ever asked you to black mark someone who was innocent, no, so cut me a little slack, Buddy, I know what I'm doing." He actually started off sounding friendly, that is until the final part of the sentence, he sounded cruel and ruthless, a sinister smile on his face.

He watched the blonde walk to the lavatory, he stood outside the ladies rest room, his back against the wall as he held a gun in his tuxedo pocket, waiting for her to come out, it would be quick, his aim was excellent, he would shoot her in the head, carry her back into the restroom, place the gun in her hand and make it look like a suicide. Problem solved, accept for one tiny problem, the girl he was about to shoot was….

 **Author Note: Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to Review and Follow as I'm not actually sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, I honestly have no idea :)**

 **For those of you that recognise my screen name and are currently reading Girl Meets The Big C, don't worry I am still updating that one as planned, it's just I was getting a little bored of writing sad pieces, I wanted a little more action, and of course Drama :) xx**

 **Bubblebean98**


	2. Cauldron of Negative Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

"Please don't shoot." The girls' breath hitched, her hands in the air as she begged him not to fire.

"Maya?" Lucas looked shocked.

"Lucas?" Maya walked slowly towards him "is that really you, I thought you'd died, you disappeared all those years ago and I thought you died, how the hell are you standing here?!" She pushed her hands forcefully into his chest before hitting him with her clutch bag.

"Maya, we need to go." Lucas warned her, ignoring her small outburst of violence which he had to admit, she was entitled to. He left her, he left all of them, he just vanished from existence, but he promised HER that none of them were going anywhere and then he just let her think he was dead.

Although, it wasn't just anger he saw in those icy blue eyes of hers, it was also sadness, a sorrow stronger than anything he had ever seen in anyone before, if he found out someone had hurt her, he would kill them, but what if they were already dead.

Quickly, he shot past her to the window behind them.

As the glass shattered into smithereens, Lucas threw a rope he found, in the janitors closet opposite, out the window, tying it to a steel light fitting on the side of the wall. But as Maya watched the shards fall to the floor, she felt like she was back there, back trying to break her way through that glass, punching and punching until it caved in, her last ounce of energy used.

" _Please, help me, please, I'm trapped, help me!" Maya screamed, banging repeatedly on the window._

 _Suddenly, a man jumped in, swimming into the icy depths that were quickly submerging the vehicle "Please, let me out!" She shouted, her vision becoming hazy as she succumbed to the darkness that was her head injury._

 _Her air pocket slowly filling up, watching as the man looked for something to smash the window with "Use the headrest." He mouthed under the water, gesturing to pull Katy's headrest off the seat._

 _Quickly Maya held her breath, her head now under the water as she pulled it off of Katy's seat with the little strength she had left, the water was cold and it was absorbing her energy, not to mention the lack of oxygen left. Maya smashed the metal spikes at the bottom of the headrest against the window until it smashed, splinters of glass entering her hands as she pushed the cracked frame through, her last moment of consciousness fading out._

"Maya, are you coming, or what?" Lucas called her back to reality, holding tightly onto the rope "it's secure so you just need to hold on and slide down," He explained "just be careful you don't burn your hands."

Maya chuckled softly, unzipping her clutch and pulling out a pair of gloves "This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." she patted his shoulder mockingly, gripping a hold of the rope and sliding down onto the street below with ease "you coming or what?" She mocked his previous statements "oh, and mind your hands on the way down wont you."

"You don't have to mock me, you know, I did just save your life." He sighed

"No, I saved my own life," she corrected him "I haven't needed you for a long time, Ranger Rick." Maya joked, although there seemed to be some truth to it.

 _Maya was sorting out her boyfriend's stuff when she came across a small black book. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it, instantly she dropped it again, gasping loudly in surprise as she saw a picture of her late step-father and a big red cross drawn across it._

" _Maya, are you okay?" He came out into the living room "where did you find that?" He asked slowly, noticing the small black book in the girl's hand._

" _You killed them, didn't you?" Maya asked tearfully._

" _Maya, I."_

" _Answer me!" She demanded "All this time I blamed myself for their deaths, when it was you. You cut the brakes?"_

" _Maya, it's not what you think, I swear, it's much more complicated than that, I'm not just some cold-blooded murderer, I swear, please, you gotta believe me." He begged._

" _Why? Why should I believe anything you say?"_

" _I saved your life, you would have drowned if I hadn't have dived in."_

" _I wish you had let me drown."_

" _No, Maya, baby, you don't mean that, I know you don't." He walked up to give her a hug_

" _No!" Maya screamed, pushing her hands into his chest as she shoved him away from her "You ruined my life, I hate you, leave me alone!" She cried, anger and rage and hate and sadness all bursting together inside her._

" _Maya, I swear, it's not what it seems, it went wrong, I swear, I was gonna save your mom as well but she was dead before I even got there."_

" _You're lying!" Maya shook her head vigorously, tears running down her cheeks as she cried uncontrollably._

" _I'm not, I swear."_

" _You killed them." Maya's breathing was heavy "you ruined my entire life in one day and nothing can ever make that better." Maya cried, grabbing a handgun she had only just now noticed was sticking out his briefcase._

" _Maya, what are you doing?" He asked, his hands up in the air "Please, please baby, don't go down this road, you're better than this, you're better than me." He begged._

" _Just answer me one thing." Maya stared at him, her eyes glazed as she held the gun up to him "Where's Lucas?"_

" _What?" He looked genuinely confused "Who are you talking about?"_

" _Lucas." Maya clarified "y'know, the guy that went missing like one month before my parents died, I know you had something to do with it, what did you do?"_

" _I swear, please, I'm saying this for your own good, Baby, you don't want to be involved in this mess, just put the gun down." He begged, trying to talk her out of it._

" _Why should you live?" Maya asked tearfully "They didn't get to."_

" _I don't care if I die, I'm not talking about myself, I couldn't care less if I died, I deserve to die, but please, you have no idea what you'll be getting into if you pull that trigger, I don't want you to die." He shook his head with sorrow._

" _What are you talking about?" Maya walked closer to him, her hand still wrapped around the gun._

" _Listen, you can run, get out of here, keep your art gallery, you'll never have to see me again, just, please." He begged one final time "Don't pull that trigger, it will ruin your life." He told her slowly._

" _My life is already ruined because of you." Her eyes softened, tears trailing down her cheeks and dripping onto the barrel as she gripped the trigger and let go, shooting him right in the head in less than one second flat._

"Come on." Lucas whispered, hearing Biggs from above them already searching for Maya after hearing the gunshot.

Grabbing her hand, he ran her back to his motel room just around the corner from the art gallery.

Maya was completely silent the whole walk there. She thought that part of her life was over with, she thought she had forgotten all about Lucas, Riley and Farkle, but they were all still there, as soon as she saw Lucas' face she remembered just how much she missed them.

"Lucas?" Maya stared at him as he locked the motel door behind them, noticing the burns on the palms of his hands from the rope.

"It's okay," he walked over to her, "you'll be safe here."

"Where did you go?" She asked, holding back the tears "You left in Sophomore year, we all thought you'd died, where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucas shrugged "but I see you've moved on." He gestured to her neat bump. "When's it due?" He asked softly.

"Relax." She chuckled, standing up and unzipping her black dress as she revealed a bullet proof jacket and a cushion "I'm not pregnant."

"Then, why?" Lucas looked a little confused, but mostly relieved.

"Come on, Huckleberry. Do you seriously see me as the caring mother type, that's Riley, not me." She said sadly, chucking the jacket and cushion on the bed before quickly grabbing a robe from the closet to throw over her underwear.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled "actually I do, but I'm glad you're not." He told her honestly, slightly aroused by her suddenly just showing him her underwear before she quickly tied up the robe, "Anyway," he changed the subject, a little embarrassed "how have Riley and Farkle been doing, when I left they were dating, are they still together?"

"I don't know." Maya shrugged, remembering her brunette friend, maybe she did have children now, maybe they were Farkle's and she had lots of little genius' running around just like Farkle always wanted, who knows? "I haven't seen them in a while."

"What, why not?" Lucas gasped in shock "You two are best friends."

"I just haven't. Okay?" Maya snapped defensively, sitting on the end of the bed, a single tear falling down her face and onto her perfectly polished friendship ring.

"Maya," Lucas knelt down in front of her, noticing she was upset "what's happened, what's wrong?" It was amazing how after all those years, Lucas could still read Maya Penelope Hart like a book, no one else could, even Riley tried and failed, but Lucas just seemed to get her; that was one of the many reasons she fell for him.

"Nothing." Maya wiped her eyes, walking to the motel window as she watched random strangers walking through the street.

Lucas accepted that she didn't want to talk and so left her alone, although once he turned his back, she showed a side of herself to him that he hadn't seen before, he would have known if he'd have seen this side of her because he would have remembered, he was used to the sarcastic, rebellious Maya, that had a vulnerability inside however hated to show it. But this wasn't the girl he left 5 years ago, she was upset, and holding something back from him.

Maya ran to him, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his chest, crying into his scratchy jacket; but she didn't care, she was just glad to see Lucas again "Where did you go, Lucas?" She sobbed "Everything fell apart when you left, everything, I'm all alone." She cried.

"Hey," Lucas whispered soothingly, stroking her blonde waves "what do you mean you're alone?"

"Everyone's gone, first my mom and Shawn, then Mr Matthews, and finally Riley and Farkle, I'm all alone." Maya's glassy eyes suddenly hardened "And then you suddenly show up tonight to kill me? She raised her voice, stepping back from his embrace as she wiped away some of her tears, smudging her mascara in the process.

"Do you know how that makes me feel, the guy I liked, the guy I thought was dead, shows up after 5 fucking years to MY art show with a gun pointed at my head?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Lucas could muster.

"Sorry?" Maya was speechless "That's all you're gonna say, sorry, do you have any idea what you put me through, what you put all of us through?!"

Lucas just stared at her, overwhelmed by the cauldron of negative emotions that had been bubbling up inside her all these years, he could see it in her eyes. How was it possible for such a tiny human being such as Maya Hart to keep all that emotion inside herself for so long? And what was so bad that she couldn't tell him?"

"Do you know, Lucas, I actually grieved for you, WE grieved for you, Riley got depressed for goodness sake, and all this time you were working with them? You were working with the people that have been trying to kill me for the past 3 years."

"I didn't know, I swear." Lucas begged her to calm down "I thought, well, I don't really know what I thought, I just…." He cut himself off, unsure what to say.

"Did you even think about any of us once in the time that you've been away?" Maya returned to her spot at the window, staring out into the darkness as she forced herself not to look at him.

"Yes I did, of course I did," he told her honestly, slowly walking up to her.

"Stay where you are." She said flatly, her fists clenching and then slowly unclenching again as he began to move away. Lucas stopped in his tracks, making his way back to a chair he had been sat on.

"I thought about you all everyday," he continued, fiddling with a stray pen he found lying on the desk "I've been wondering how you and Riley have been doing, if you got into art school or not, if Riley wrote that book she always said she'd write."

"You really want to know what we've been doing?" Maya took a deep breath, turning back around to face him as she held out her hand, counting the amount of people she had lost in just 5 short years "Fine, I'll tell you, Shawn's dead, my mom's dead, Mr Matthews hates me and blames me for their deaths, I pushed Riley away when your stupid hit men started coming after me, and then of course, Farkle, the brainiac of the group, tried to figure everything out so I pushed him away too for his own good." She listed, putting a finger down every time she listed someone.

"I've lost EVERYONE because of you, I know they would have come after Riley if I hadn't have left her, I had no choice." She broke down, her back slowly trailing down the wall as she fell to the floor, her knees hugged tight to her chest.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, so finally, chapter 2, a bit longer than chapter 1, I have to say. Was it worth the wait do you think? And what happened in Maya's past?**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Review and I'll see you when I see you, I guess :)**

 **Bubblebean98**


	3. Not the Girl He Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

Lucas was slowly edging towards Maya to help her up when suddenly she looked up at him, tears streaking down her face and her eyes distant, as if she wasn't actually there "Y-y-you know what," Maya stood up, grabbing her dress from the bed and quickly pulling it back on "I should really be getting back, he'll be worrying about me otherwise." She told him, seeming flustered and confused, although the actual tone she used was clear, he had no idea what she was saying.

"Maya, who?" He asked her to clarify, concerned and puzzled as to what she was talking about.

"Who'd you think, Huckleberry?" Maya sighed, appearing to him as though she was that 15 year-old again, her and Riley sat together in the bay window, telling each other their problems and secrets; well, apart from when Maya lied to Riley about liking Lucas like that "Shawn," she smiled brightly "he should be back from work about now, he's…" Lucas cut her off.

"Maya," Lucas looked heartbroken, how could she have changed so much in just 5 years, what had Barty Biggs done to her? This wasn't the girl he left "Maya, listen to me," he walked closer to her, clasping her hands tightly "Shawn's dead." He told her softly.

Maya's eyes hardened "Why would you say that?" She asked quickly, snapping her hands away from him as she began to feel her entire body shake with fear "How DARE you say that?!" She shouted, fresh tears replacing the old ones.

"Maya," Lucas sighed, slowly walking up to her again, holding her face like he'd done in Texas, only this time he wasn't going to kiss her, although he wanted to, he had to make her see sense "Maya, look at me," he said, slowly letting go of her as he saw her eyes soften with sadness; staring straight through him as she tried to deny the truth that she so clearly knew. "Shawn died," Lucas told her slowly, afraid of what her reaction would be "your mom too." He nodded softly as she stepped back from him.

"No," she said shakily "n-n-no, he could have gotten out, I did, he might be waiting for me at home, he's gonna be worried, I have to go." Maya rambled, shaking and sobbing.

"Maya, I'm so sorry," he proclaimed warmly, pulling her in for a hug, stroking her hair as she continued to sob quietly.

* * *

Lucas waited until Maya had fallen asleep, crashing out on the mouldy motel bed, exhausted and drained from all the emotions she had felt in just a few short hours. He had to make sure she wouldn't follow after him, knowing precisely what she would do if she were to find out who he had decided to speak to. He had no idea what was wrong with her, he had seen her cry before, especially when they all thought Riley was moving to London, but never like this, he had to know what was going on in her mind and the only way to do that was to talk to Biggs; whatever the cost.

"Open up!" Lucas yelled, banging heavily on the door until someone answered.

"Friar," a henchman smirked evilly "you got some nerve coming back here."

"Shut up, okay," Lucas barged past the guy forcefully "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Charlie, I need to talk to Biggs."

"Heh," Charlie sniggered "you think you're so tough, just because the big guy chose you to knock off the girl."

"Are you jealous, Charles?" Lucas stepped towards him, towering over the short man as he continued to wind him up.

"In the back." Charlie conceded, tilting his head to the side as he gestured to the bar.

Lucas didn't say a word, just walked past him and made his way to find Biggs.

"Oh, and, Lucas," Charlie shouted across the hall "call me Charles again and I'll cut off your 'ands and feed them to you." He threatened ironically.

Lucas turned away, a small smirk lighting up his raging face "got it," he smiled, walking away to the bar. Charlie and Lucas had a mutual respect going, they both had each other's backs but they never actually admitted it, they preferred their affection in bragging and threats.

As Lucas walked through the bar to the VIP lounge, he could see everyone glaring at him, calling him "traitor" under their breaths "If you've got something to say, then say it," he exclaimed angrily "come on, don't be shy."

"Okay," someone said from behind the many henchmen staring Lucas down. Everyone making a walkway for this mysterious outsider, the stranger walked through the people, striding past them as their eyes set on Lucas, glaring at him from under her black hooded cloak "my daddy wants to see you." She said simply in her soft Italian accent as she held out her velvet gloved hand for him to take, leading him through the shocked men as she walked behind the bar to The VIP room.

"Ah, thank you, darling," Biggs told his daughter gratefully as she gestured for Lucas to sit down opposite her father, taking off her cloak and throwing it on the side of the couch, revealing her long, ebony lochs.

"You have a daughter," Lucas sniggered "didn't think you were the father type." He mocked.

"Watch your tongue!" Biggs snapped at him "You're on thin ice as it is, boy, do you really think it clever to provoke me, because I WILL kill you?" He told him bluntly, fury across his chubby face as he stirred his Cosmopolitan methodically.

"I don't care about my safety, I care about Maya's." He told them firmly "What did you do to her?"

Biggs chuckled "Finally seen her true colours, have you?"

"What?" He spat "I've known Maya since middle school, I know what she's like, and that girl was NOT her." He explained, trying to keep his cool as he watched Biggs' daughter eye him up.

"Ooh, I see," Biggs nodded knowingly "she did that to herself, I did nothing."

"I don't believe you." Lucas' eyes narrowed "you're not hurting her and neither am I, I don't care what you do to me."

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that, that rodent?" Biggs spat "It makes them so much harder to kill when my men have feelings…" His daughter cut him off.

"She killed my uncle!" Aquilia growled.

"Aquilia, please, Daddy's got this." He told his daughter softly, smiling at her like any father would to his heir, however even when he was around his child, there was something sinister about him "she killed her uncle." Barty repeated his daughter's words.

"Aquilia?" Lucas snickered "what kind of a name is that, is it even real?"

"Yes, it's a real name," Aquilia strutted over to Lucas "it means powerful." She told him sternly, pulling her gun from her cloak as she held it to Lucas' head, threatening him "And don't think because I'm a woman I can't put a shell through your head right this second."

"Okay," Lucas smiled, slightly attracted to her as he held up his hands in surrender. There was something about her, she almost reminded him of Maya, she had that same fire in her eyes, but she also had a gun he had not noticed before, so he thought it was best to stay on her good side.

Aquilia had this radiant beauty coming from her, as if she had just stepped out of history, her blood red corset; handmade of course, especially for Biggs' daughter, hugging her slim figure as it hung over her long black A-line skirt. She had a sophistication to her that Maya definitely did not possess, but other than that, and her ebony black waves of course, she was like a duplicate of Maya Penelope Hart.

"I don't care," Lucas started "wait, did you just say she killed someone?" He realised what Aquilia had just told him.

"Yes, you, street rat!" Aquilia barked "Daddy, where did you find this fool? He doesn't know anything." She threw her gun on the table with frustration, setting it off; fortunately, it only shot an empty champagne flute resting on the bar.

"Aquilia, calm down, Darling." He told her softly as she came and sat beside him, folding her arms in dismay.

"No, I won't!" She refused, glaring intensely at Lucas.

"Pablo!" Biggs' yelled for his butler.

"Yes, sir." He came in, quivering with fear as he waited for his masters' request.

"Take my daughter to her room." Aquilia cut him off.

"But, Father, I haven't done anything wrong." She proclaimed respectfully, completely blanking Pablo as he held his hand out for her to take.

"I know you haven't, My Sweet." He smiled warmly, kissing her on the top of her head before gesturing for her to follow their butler to her quarters "I just need to speak to Mr Friar alone for a moment, that's all darling." Biggs explained to his daughter, making her smile slightly before following after Pablo.

Once Biggs was sure his daughter was out of earshot, he began talking to Lucas again "Listen, boy, I gave my word that I would look out for you," he started "and I never break my word, but you are making it VERY hard for me not to kill you, the way you just spoke to my daughter, she is the only thing I have left, I will NOT let you treat her in that way. Do you understand?" Barty explained firmly, but he was being quite fair with Lucas, especially considering how malevolent he could be.

"You killed Maya's parents, did you really expect her not to kill your wife's brother." He said under his breath, leaving as he heard Biggs' deep Italian voice filling the room.

"My brother!" Biggs shouted, correcting him "she shot my brother."

 **Author Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, I actually really love this chapter. So, a couple of new characters, what did you think of Charlie(NOT Charlie Gardener BTW) and Aquilia, I know I definitely love her name, but I actually spelt it wrong, it's not supposed to have a second I, I just put that in there so it would be easier to pronounce in your head but I may spell it correctly the next time she's in it, without the I, so just a heads up.**

 **For those of you who are reading my latest fanfic: Girl Meets Lake House, I apologize for not updating yesterday however I made a pact with myself to not publish a chapter unless I'm 100 percent happy with it. Because if you're not happy with your own writing, then who are you writing for. So, I'm sorry if I'm not always updating every week but hopefully my chapters should be better for it.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, I love hearing the feedback; both good and bad, and I'll see you next time…**

 **Bubblebean98**


	4. One Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

It seemed Lucas wasn't the only one who had plans on sneaking out, Maya, being the resourceful woman she had now been forced to become, rummaged through Lucas' closet, quickly trying to find something a little more weather appropriate than a sleeveless black dress.

She found plenty of hoodies, she could easily use one of them as a dress, being the petite girl she was, but what could she put on her bottom half, not only would she catch frost bite with her legs exposed to the cold that much but she would probably also attract an awful lot of unwanted attention.

Maya continued to rummage through his stuff, desperately trying to find some pants that would fit her, she had to get out of this place, if only just for an hour, because right now she was feeling trapped. Then, she remembered she had put a spare pair of thick pantyhose in that handy clutch bag of hers in case she got cold.

She was set, a massive hoodie on, which fortunately went to just above her knees, making it look more like a jumper the way she had worn it, and thick tights, keeping her modesty intact. She'd have to put up with walking in those stilettos. Though, she was used to them by now, still being only 5ft at 20, you tend to learn how to walk in heels, in fact, it becomes more of a survival skill.

Maya could never walk through the door, even as an adult, her heart always told her to climb out the window and down the fire escape, just like when she was a kid, just like when her and Riley were still close.

* * *

She wandered around New York, finding herself in the only place her mind could possibly lead her on a night like this; Riley's apartment. Maya used to love it here, it used to be her safe space, now, she couldn't even bare to lay one foot on the fire escape, let alone, ring the intercom. It destroyed her inside that she let everything slip through her grasp so easily. If she had stayed, would it have been different, or would she just be in the exact same situation? Maya Hart, doomed to be alone, to loathe her own existence, yet still willing to fight for it. Always.

 _They had just got back from the hospital, picking Maya up after being in hospital for a few days with concussion, the words still resonated in their ears, "Katy and Shawn are dead" they didn't even find it out from a doctor, just some policeman who was in charge of the investigation._

 _Cory was angry, a natural stage of grief, however there was one particular girl he was mad at: Maya Penelope Hart, it didn't matter what he tried to tell himself to get rid of that thought, he just couldn't help but ask why couldn't it have been Maya instead, all she got was a concussion and maybe a bit of oxygen deprivation "This is your fault." Cory murmured under his breath, running his fingers through his hair angrily "This-is YOUR fault." He repeated louder, shocking everyone, including himself._

" _Excuse me?" Maya questioned, her voice filled with rage but her face, just a picture of utter distraught, not only had she just been told BOTH her parents were dead, but also, she had been blamed for it, by Cory Matthews of all people._

" _Cory?" Topanga looked at him "How can it be, it was a tragic acci…."_

" _No, it wasn't, Topanga!" He yelled "It's all these thugs she's been hanging around with," he spat._

" _Dad, what?" Riley asked, confused as to what was going on, she hadn't heard anything about Maya's new "friends"._

" _Maya has some new friends, Riley…" Cory started._

" _What do you even know about them?" Maya glared at Cory, more angry at him than she ever had been before, her parents had just died and he was blaming her?_

" _I know that I saw you with them last week, arguing." He retorted, challenging her patience._

" _You think they'd do this?" She swallowed hard, her voice almost breaking "You seriously think my friends are murderers?"_

" _Cory!" Topanga tried to get her husband to back off, not wanting to witness this messed up argument any longer "Maya, Honey, come on, you're both upset, he doesn't mean it, come and sit down." Topanga gestured to the couch, plumping up a cushion for Maya to sit on._

" _NO!" Maya said quickly, reaching to pick up her backpack "No." She repeated calmly "I'm alright, I'm not staying somewhere I'm not wanted." She told the Matthews angrily, opening the door to leave._

" _No, Maya, wait." Riley ran up to her, tears running down her face "please stay." She croaked tearfully._

 _Maya held onto Riley's hand, hugging her one last time goodbye "I'll see you around, Riles." She told her softly, slowly releasing her hand and walking out the door, leaving that life behind her with one slam of a door._

"Maya," She heard someone calling her name, snapping her out of her trance. Riley turned the corner, hearing Maya's quiet sobs "is that really you?"

"Riley?" Maya turned around, her eyes sparkling as she ran to her and wrapped her arms around her "Oh my God, I missed you so much." The two girls cried into each other's shoulders.

"I did too, Maya." Riley cried, releasing herself from their hug as she grabbed onto Maya's hand and lead her to the front door.

"No," Maya shook her head, parting Riley's hand from her own "no, I'm not coming in, Riley, I'm sorry, I just can't." She stepped back.

"Maya, you're coming in." Riley directed her firmly, once again gripping hold of her arm.

Riley dragged Maya up the stairs, turned the key and opened her apartment door.

"Wow," Maya finally released herself from Riley's grip as she slowly walked in "it's just how I remember it." She reminisced when her life was so much easier "But where's you're dad?" She paused, remembering the whole reason she ran away in the first place.

"I dunno." Riley shrugged "dead, I hope."

"Don't say that, Riley, you don't really mean that." Maya reprimanded her.

"I do, Maya," Riley insisted, her eyes full of rage "he kicked you out, he abandoned you when you needed us the most. And d'you know what the worst part is?"

"What?" Maya sighed.

"I thought you were dead, I thought you'd died all those years ago and I blame him, all the nights I worried about you laying somewhere in some ditch, that's on him…"

"Wait, what?" Maya stared at Riley, completely confused "I wrote you letters, didn't you get them?" She questioned her.

"What letters?" Riley's face turned just as confused as Maya's

"Wow, I just assumed you didn't wanna talk to me." Maya mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I wanna talk to you?" Riley questioned her.

"I dunno, I just…" Maya shrugged.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter," Riley hugged her "I'm just glad you're back." She smiled

"Listen, Riley, it's great to see you and all but I really can't stay, I have to…"

"No," Riley cried "please don't go, you only just got here."

"Please, Riley, it's complicated, you have to let me save you."

"Maya, what are you talking about," Riley stared at her, completely puzzled "are you sick or something, you're not making any sense." She placed her hand on Maya's forehead.

"No, I'm not sick, Riley," Maya smiled briefly, taking Riley's hand away from her head "it's just not safe for you if I stay here that's all."

"Maya, please," Riley begged "what's happened that's so terrible you can't tell me?"

"I'm okay, really, I am." Maya insisted.

"Then why you here?" Riley challenged her "something must have brought you here."

"I dunno," Maya kicked the carpet "I just sorta found myself here, it's been a weird night, I guess."

"Fine," Riley sighed sadly "if you're not gonna stay then at least let me give you some proper clothes."

"Thank you." Maya smiled, taking the hand Riley was offering her as she guided her to her bedroom.

"Well," Riley flicked the light switch "what'd you think?"

Maya was speechless, Riley had changed her bedroom so much, no longer did she have bright painted walls and pastel drapes but instead all the walls stripped down to just brick and a double mattress placed in the middle of the floor with some old shabby blankets thrown over. The bay window was pretty much the same, which made her feel a little better. But this new makeover just wasn't Riley, Maya wouldn't mind having HER bedroom a little like that, but just not her ever smiling little sunshine, this wasn't Riley, Riley's room is supposed to be purples, pinks, fluffy rugs, not dreary walls and an old mattress.

"It's certainly…" Maya coughed at the smell "different."

"I know right, pretty cool, huh." Riley smiled, lifting up one of the bay window seats only to pull out as small wooden box, Maya hoped that wasn't what she thought it was.

"That's one word for it." Maya coughed, the strong stench of weed making her dizzy.

"Want some?" Riley asked cheerily, throwing herself on her bed before lighting a spliff.

"Riley what are you doing?!" Maya raised her voice, snatching the cigarette from her "you don't smoke weed, this isn't you!"

"How would you know, Maya?" Riley stood up, shoving Maya back. Maya stumbled, trying to remain balanced "stupid stilettos" she thought, falling back, her head smashing into one of the dresser handles.

"Oh my God, Maya, I'm so sorry." Riley knelt down "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She blinked rapidly, holding her hand to her head and removing it only to see blood "great, I'm bleeding" Maya thought, shocked by what just went down.

"Good, then you can leave." Riley said heartlessly, snatching back the spliff from the floor and returning to her previous position on the bed.

"Riley," they could hear Topanga coming "are you okay, I heard a noise." She knocked on the door, walking into Riley's room to see Maya sitting against the dresser and Riley laying on her bed, mindlessly smoking weed.

"Mom, what'd you want?" Riley groaned.

"Maya?" Topanga double taked the blonde "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Maya smiled, standing up to hug Topanga but failing.

"Woah," Topanga practically caught Maya in her arms "you okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a little accident is all, these stupid heels." She laughed nervously.

"Riley, did you push Maya?" Topanga folded her arms angrily.

"She says she fine." Riley sighed, completely blasé as she took another puff of weed, breathing out the smoke, making both Maya and Topanga cough.

"Riley, what happened to you?" Topanga asked her daughter sadly "you used to be such a well behaved kid and now you've turned into, well, this," she gestured to her daughter crashed out on her bed.

"Ask dad." Riley retorted

"No. No, Riley, you can not blame this one on your father, you're not a teenager anymore, you're an adult and it's time you started to act like one." She lectured her daughter.

"Whatever, mom." She sighed "I SAID SHE'S FINE!" Riley screamed at her mom as Topanga tried to see to Maya's head injury.

"Does she look fine, Riley?" Topanga questioned "She's bleeding!" Topanga raised her voice "You can't go on like this, you have to stop."

"Really, I am fine." Maya insisted "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Maya," Topanga frowned.

"Look, I don't wanna cause you any trouble, I'll just borrow some pants and get outta here." Maya stepped back from Topanga.

"Fine," Riley stood up, grabbing a random pair of leggings from her drawer and throwing them at Maya "Now you can leave." She said aggressively.

"Bye then, Riley," Maya frowned sadly.

"Maya, you can't just go." Topanga stared at her, not letting this girl walk out the door again.

"Yes, she can." Riley glared at her mom "And don't think I didn't notice you had Lucas' sweater on!" She shouted at Maya.

"Yeah, I'm off, I'm not explaining ANYTHING to you whilst you're like this." Maya sighed, climbing out the window and back onto the street.

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading. So, what'd you think of the new Riley? You may recognise her character a little bit if you have played Life IS Strange in the past, so, yes, I did base parts of her new personality on Chloe from LIS**

 **I was about to apologize for taking so long to update but actually I'm not going to because I did say I wasn't updating chapters until I'm happy with them and I've been quite busy so I finally got some spare time to write and so I thought I'd publish it.**

 **Please don't forget to Follow as I'm not sure when the next update is and you'll get an email when I next upload a chapter if you do.**

 **Finally, please review, I really love reading them, they literally make my day, also, reviews tend to encourage me to write so the more reviews, the quicker it will take to write the next chapter.**

 **I'll see you next time….**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


End file.
